Heartless
by Goddess Trinity
Summary: Thomas thought that he would have his child peacefully and three months from now. He was dead wrong. Warning, contains mpreg, mild language, and some graphic content.
1. Special Delivery

(A/N: This is the sequel to my fanfic "Through Their Eyes", which involved Dani Phantom and Thomas Plasmius (My OC) getting kidnapped during "D-Stabilized". Mind you, this _will _be graphic with mild language, so kindly leave if you have no interest in mpreg or childbirth. You have been warned. No characters besides Thomas and Tori belong to me. They all belong to Butch Hartman)

* * *

Thomas Plasmius lied back in his human form on the uncomfortable bed in the fairly small apartment that he and Dani were hiding out in. But he didn't care at the moment about how uncomfortable the bed was. No, the only thing he cared about was the baby that grew inside of him. He was only six months pregnant, but he was eagerly awaiting the nine month mark. He awaited it for two reasons: Dani would no longer have to steal clothing for him to accommodate his ever-increasing size. And he would finally be holding his baby girl in his arms. So for now, he would just lie back and bask in his pregnancy.

"You take a lot out of me, you know that, right?" Thomas asked the baby, who had started up her daily routine of kicking at his insides. It wasn't painful, but it felt nice. Like butterflies in his stomach. Plus, he knew that she was alright if she was kicking, so he didn't have to worry. But with pregnancy came fatigue and extreme hunger. If it wasn't for Dani and her helping him out, Thomas had no idea how he would have survived. He felt bad that she had to steal food for him, but if it meant the safety of his child, then he wouldn't complain.

Just as he had sat up to go to the bathroom, his ghost sense was triggered, a puff of cold mist escaping his mouth. Somehow, it was familiar, and yet…Sensing that he was in danger, Thomas immediately clasped his hands over his belly in a protective manner, his eyes glowing red and dangerous. The child inside kicked wildly, obviously sensing her father's fear. At that moment, the intruder made his appearance. The intruder was a metallic being, his hair consisting of green flames, his matching eyes burning into Thomas' red irises. Thomas recognized him as Skulker, the Ghost Zone's greatest hunter…And Vlad's personal lackey.

"Skulker! What are you doing here?!" Thomas cried out as he transformed into his ghost form. He still had his hands held over his belly. He had a feeling he knew what Skulker was there for. And Skulker quickly confirmed his suspicions by grinning at the teenage boy with pure malice on his metallic face.

"I'm here to make a special delivery." He said, aiming his right hand at Thomas. Thomas knew what was happening, but he wasn't fast enough as a glowing net was quickly secured over him, trapping him inside. He thrashed and clawed, trying to tear at the fibers, but to no avail. That net was ghost proof, and knowing Skulker, he had one more surprise in store for Thomas. The hunter always did for his prey.

"Who sent you?!" Thomas cried out, knowing full well who had sent his captor. Skulker simply held out his left hand this time, pointing his index finger at the helpless ghost.

"Your Father." He said, a loud bang erupting from his finger. A sharp pain erupted in Thomas' neck as he cried out in pain, grabbing at whatever had caused the pain. What he held in his hand was a small dart, a glowing green feather jutting out of the end. In an instant, Thomas' vision began to swim as fatigue took over, his heartbeat slowing down. His child's kicking slowed down and finally stopped as Thomas fell over onto his side, still trapped inside of the net.

"You son of a b…" Thomas whispered as Skulker heaved the boy and net over his shoulder.

"Don't be so concerned. I made sure that this tranquilizer won't hurt your child." Skulker said as he phased up and out of the apartment. But Thomas hadn't heard a word he had said, for he had already passed out from the drug. He had no clue where he was going or what he was going to face…


	2. Eyes

_Author's note: None of the Danny Phantom characters belong to me. They belong to Butch Hartman. Thomas, however, belongs to me. _

_Warmth. It was all that the clone knew about. He didn't even know that he was a clone. Occasionally, he would open his eyes to see his surroundings. What he would see most often was a man. A man standing in front of him, looking at him with eyes that would often change colors. Sometimes the eyes were red, sometimes icy blue. But the eyes were always looking at him. But the clone couldn't figure out why he couldn't touch the man when the man placed a hand on the see-through womb that he was floating in. But it didn't matter…He was warm and felt safe…Nothing could get him…Nothing…_

Thomas struggled to open his eyes, the task feeling like it would take him forever to accomplish. But he managed to do so, and his amethyst eyes looked around his surroundings. It was mostly dark, a faint green light lighting up the room. There were cabinets on the walls filled with various medicines and syringes. Was he in the hospital?

"No…I'm not…I was…" Thomas mumbled as he sat up. But as soon as he sat up, he felt sick to his stomach. He groaned as he lied back down on the bed, his skin covered in a cold sweat, the white shirt sticking to him. His head was pounding, and he couldn't focus. A bright light suddenly pierced his vision, causing Thomas to bury his face into his pillow to escape the blinding light that practically killed his eyes. Intellectually, he understood that the light wasn't bright enough to make him go blind, but it felt like a sun had exploded in his face.

He then heard a door closing with a soft click, and footsteps coming towards where he lay on the bed. Thomas didn't dare bring his face back up from the pillow. Spots were still popping in his vision, his stomach churning with the desire of wanting to vomit.

Then came the soft, terrifying voice.

"Well, well, well. It seems like you finally woke up, Thomas. It's about time." Came the voice of Vlad Masters. Thomas' eyes snapped open inside of the pillow, seeing the fabric of the pillowcase. He didn't stare at it for long because Vlad had flipped him over onto his back, causing his stomach to churn more. He groaned softly, at least grateful that the light was gone.

"Maddie dear, what's Thomas' temperature?" Vlad asked to no one in particular as he lifted up Thomas' shirt, exposing his swollen stomach.

"His temperature is 100 degrees, darling!" A chipper voice called out through an intercom. Thomas recognized it as the MaddieProgram, a simple hologram of Danny Fenton's mother, Maddie Fenton. Vlad clicked his tongue in mild concern as Thomas shivered from being cold.

"This sickness is just a side-effect of Skulker's tranquilizer. It'll go away by tomorrow." Vlad said, not really speaking to Thomas but more to himself. Thomas wanted to say something, anything, to Vlad, but his throat was so dry, he couldn't bring his voice up to more than a whisper. He just wanted a drink of water so badly…

"I suggest that you get a full nights rest, Thomas. We have a lot of testing to do tomorrow, and I don't want you to be too tired while we do them." Vlad said to Thomas while pressing his hands onto various spots on his stomach. Thomas later figured out that Vlad was trying to feel where the baby was at inside of him.

"Maddie darling, please record that Thomas' baby hasn't shifted to being upside-down yet. Also, Thomas is currently ending his second trimester and should be entering his third trimester in about a week or so." Vlad called out once more as he pulled Thomas' shirt back down, but not before giving his swollen stomach a small pat and a smile. What was Vlad so happy about? At the moment, Thomas couldn't give a damn as he rolled back onto his side, burying his face into the pillow once more. He felt sudden warmth as a blanket was placed over his body, ceasing his shivering. His eyes were already closed in slumber when Vlad opened the door to leave. Vlad looked back at Thomas and smiled, but it wasn't a smile of affection…It was a smile of malice.

"Sleep tight, my Valuable Specimen…" He whispered, shutting the door.


End file.
